fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9 - Yumeko's fear
Episode 09 - Yumeko's Fear - is the ninth episode of Loveairaharune's first fanseries, Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream. Plot There's an unexpected school holiday - Therefore the girls are free! Yumeko plans to take her friends all on a trip to the theme park, but is in fact, afraid of roller coasters.... How will the others help her conquer her fears? Story "Due to special reasons, there will be no school tomorrow. '' ''~ Iwata Nyoko, Principal of Byakuren Academy." "Ohmygosh have you seen this email?" exclaimed Amane excitedly. "Yeah I saw," replied Asuka. "I saw it already," said Yumeko, "so I was wondering, are you guys free tomorrow?" Amane nervously glanced around, and was relieved to find that Asuka had already walked off. "Sure, I'm free. But wait- Oh no, are you planning to take us to the theme park AGAIN?" complained Sayuri. "Yup!" "You cannot be serious." They both laughed. "Well, of course I am! I need to try master my fear of roller coasters anyway!" said Yumeko. "You're scared of roller coasters?" asked Amane, slightly surprised. I thought Yumeko would be the type of daredevil who loves those.... judging by her personality... "Yeah, I am. You?" "Nope! I totally love roller coasters," said Amane. "I love the ones which take you upside down in a 360 degree loop and the ones which twist and turn and plunge..." Sayuri and Yumeko both groaned in unison. "You are soooo not taking me to that," said Sayuri, giggling. *** New message from: Yumeko Akiyama "So... ya free?" "Hang on... I need to ask my mom..." "Kay." Amane sighed, and walked over to her mom. I'm not expecting much. I'm probably not gonna be allowed... "Hi, mom," said Amane as she walked into the kitchen. "Um... can I ask you something?" "Sure," replied her mom as she reached into the oven. Phew. She isn't mad at me.... yet. Might as well ask before things get worse. "Um... Yumeko invited me to go to the theme park..." "Huh? When?" Maiko Miyamoto immediately turned around. "Uhh... umm.... uh..." stammered Amane, suddenly scared. Please don't get mad at me please don't get mad at me please don't get mad at me! ''"T-Tomorrow..." Her mom gave her a funny look. "When you speak to me, you do NOT use this 'uh' 'um' language, okay? You say your message directly and clearly." Her mom started up an imitation of her, stammering dramatically. Amane's fists clenched and her cheeks burned. ''This is not the slightest bit funny. It's really mean. Of course, you wouldn't know that though. And why do you think I stammer, huh? It's because you scare me. Amane put on a neutral expression, and said, "Yumeko's inviting me to go to the theme park by the beach tomorrow." "Where is it?" "In Shinjuku. Yumeko's going to come around and pick us all up in a taxi, and take us all home in one too." "Who are you guys going with?" "It's me, Yumeko, Sayuri, Aiko, and a bunch of Sayuri's friends from elementary school." "What time are you going?" Oh yes! So she might let me go after all... "Well, we're supposed to be there at 10 in the morning..." "So what time do you need to leave the house?" demanded her mom. "Um... uhh..." "What did I say about stammering?" Amane felt the blood rush into her cheeks. "9... 9:15 then." "And the taxi will just come right outside our house?" "Y-yes..." "Quit speaking in that whimpering voice! Answer me properly!" I hate my voice. I hate how it sounds so... strange. That's why recently I've tried to change it... "That stupid high pitched voice doesn't sound like you at all!" Well, my horrible deep weird voice doesn't fit my personality at all! Why don't you understand?! Amane remained silent. "What time are you coming back?" "I... don't know. I'm guessing sometime at night..." "If you don't know, why didn't you just go ask Yumeko?" "I-I'll go ask now." Amane quickly left the room. What time are we coming back? ''asked Amane by text. ''Please reply please reply please reply... New message from: Yumeko Akiyama "Around 11 I guess..." Oh, crap. There's no way I'll be allowed... ''thought Amane. ''Can I just leave early? asked Amane reluctantly. Sure, if you want. "Yumeko says it's up to me," said Amane to her mom. "When do you want me back then?" Her mom thought for a few seconds. "Is 6 okay?" "Sure, that's fine. Thanks, mom!" Amane put on a fake smile and headed back to her room. *** "Amane! HI!!!!!!!" exclaimed Yumeko as she got onto the taxi. "Hi everyone," said Amane happily. "Wait, is this all of us?" "No," replied Sayuri. "Aiko is meeting us at the gates, and I've got a friend, Rika, who we're gonna pick up now." "Okay," said Amane, as Yumeko and Sayuri chattered all the way through the taxi ride. *** "YAY! There's those cheese sticks..." exclaimed Sayuri. Aiko laughed and put an arm around her, then said, "Gimme some." "When did I say I was going to share?!" Yumeko sniggered, and tapped Amane on the shoulder and made a heart shape with her fingers, then pointed to Aiko and Sayuri. Amane laughed, and suddenly the two were laughing out loud together. "So... where are we planning to go?" asked Amane as soon as everyone was settled. "Definitely the Super-Scary-Swinging-Swirl!" answered Rika. "How about the Magnificent Magic House?" suggested Aiko. "Why don't we go see that circus show over there?" said Yumeko. "Guys, guys, guys! Calm down, tell me where you wanna go," said Sayuri with a laugh. "Amane, you go first." "Um... how about the Petrifying Plunge Peril?" suggested Amane. All the girls groaned, except for Amane and Sayuri. "That's way too scary!" "I remember crying ''on it last time!" "Seriously, Amane?" "It's scary... but we could go," said Sayuri. "Who knows, maybe I got over my fear by now!" "Sure then!" answered Rika. "Do I have to?..." complained Aiko. But most of the girls were in agreement now. "I don't wanna..." moaned Yumeko. "Come on, it'll be fun!" said Sayuri. "It's actually not that scary," reassured Amane. "But..." "How about starting with a slightly easier one?" suggested Sayuri. "Hey, Amane! Let's set up a course for her!" "E-Eh?" "Okay, so Level 1 will be..... here!" Sayuri pointed to a kids' roller coaster. "This one's easy, so let's start with that and build up." "Oh, now I get it!" replied Amane. "Come on then, let's go!" Aiko groaned. "Laaameeee. I'm going somewhere else." "Where?" "To the Summer Surfing Fest over there! Summer's nearly over so I want to go there before it closes." "Can I come?" asked Rika. "Okay, sure!" replied Aiko enthusiastically. "Sayuri, you coming?" "Well...." Sayuri hesitated. "No, stay with us!" complained Yumeko. "Okay, ''fine. ''Sorry Aiko, guess I'll see you later," said Sayuri. "In the cafe by 3 o'clock, okay?" said Aiko. "Sure!" "Bye, have fun at your boring surf place!" called Yumeko. "Bye, have fun at your lame roller coasters!" replied Aiko. They all laughed, and left. *** "Okay, Number 1: The little kids' roller coaster," said Sayuri. Amane raised her eyebrows and looked at it skeptically, but said, "Kay, let's go then!" The three girls hurried off. "You're not scared of this one, right?" asked Amane. "No, of course not! This one's easy," replied Yumeko confidently. "Well, we'll see," said Sayuri with a smirk. "C'mon." They all rushed into a cart, and put on their seatbelts. "Okay, here goes..." And the ride started. They went up and down and spun round and round, and with every twist and turn, Amane's smile grew bigger. "Whoa," said Yumeko after the ride, without seeming the slightest bit scared. "That was fun," said Amane as she laughed. "What's the next one?" "The next, Level 2, is... Dragons' Dungeon. It's slightly higher and faster than this one, but she should be able to handle this," said Sayuri. *** "You ready?" asked Amane. "Yup!" "Yeah!" "Let's go!" yelled Yumeko as they whizzed off. ''After the ride "Whoa.... that was..." Yumeko's voice trailed off. "Are you okay?" asked Amane. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Yumeko. "I'm a bit nervous about the next one though." "Oh, it'll be fine," said Sayuri. "Level 3: The Super Scary Swinging Swirl!" *** "You ready, Yumeko?" asked Amane. "Y-Yeah!" "Here we gooooo!!!!" called Amane as they whizzed around the third roller coaster. This one was definitely higher and a lot faster than the previous one. Several people in the cart behind them were screaming, and suddenly, there was a drop. "AHHHHHH!" screamed someone. Amane had to surpress a laugh. She was having the time of her life. This feels so free! So wonderful! I wish we could swing around more and more... As the roller coaster came to a halt, Sayuri bent down and said, "Yumeko, you okay?" Yumeko smiled weakly and said, "I'm just kinda dizzy..." "Let's take a break," said Amane hurriedly. "We can always continue later." "Okay, let's go to the restaurant over there them," said Sayuri. "Come on!" *** "Are you okay now?" asked Amane several minutes later. "I'm fine!" said Yumeko energetically, munching on an energy bar. "This tastes weird," she said, and reached for a pudding. "Uh... um..." said Amane and Sayuri, raising their eyebrows. "Guys, don't eat this chicken wing! It's like soooo spicy," gasped Yumeko as she gulped down a soft drink. "Oh, I've finished it. Nevermind, I'm gonna go get a new one!" "Doesn't your stomach ever explode?" joked Sayuri as Yumeko left to go buy another drink. "More importantly, does her wallet ever run out?" said Amane. "I guess not," said Sayuri. "Apparently, she brought 50000 yen with her today..." "What the..." said Amane. "Are you serious?" "Well, you can always ask," said Sayuri with a smile. Just as the two girls were laughing, Yumeko headed back with another bottle of soft drink. "Hey guys, what you wanna do after this?" she asked. "Why don't we continue with the roller coaster thing?" suggested Amane enthusiastically. "But Yumeko might not..." "Let's go do something else," said Yumeko quickly. "How about..." Amane stayed silent. I would love to go on the highest roller coaster, but.... "Yumeko, what do you wanna do?" asked Sayuri. "I... How about the animal cave over there?" suggested Yumeko. "That okay with you, Amane?" "Yeah, it's fine. Let's go!" agreed Amane, although she didn't really want to. *** "It's 5'o clock," pointed out Amane after a while. "That roller coaster will close in half an hour..." "Ohhhh..." said Sayuri. "You wanna go?" "Yeah, but if you guys don't want to..." "No, it's fine. I can come with you," said Sayuri. "Um... Yumeko..." "Don't leave me out! I'm coming," said Yumeko. "Wait, which roller coaster is it?" "The... Petrifying Plunge Peril," said Amane. "Wow, you're still keen on that," said Sayuri with a laugh. "But if Yumeko doesn't..." "Oh..." "Why don't you come along with us, Yumeko? I promise you, it won't be that bad! Just close your eyes if you're scared," said Amane desperately. "It doesn't help..." said Yumeko, shaking her head. "I'll still feel the horrible twisty-turny feeling..." "Yeah but..." "Why not just come with us and have a look?" suggested Amane. "If you want to back out, that's fine, you can always wait for us by the snack shop down there..." "Okay, I'll come," said Yumeko, giving in at last. *** "Um... you okay?.." asked Amane cautiously, feeling a bit guilty about making Yumeko come along. "You can always back out if you want, nobody's forcing you to do anything." "It's okay, I'm fine," said Yumeko cheerfully. "Don't force yourself," warned Sayuri. "When I was 10, I went to this ride with my older sister, and we were both so scared. She was even more scared than I was though - she threw up on the carts, and the guy running it got really pissed." Sayuri laughed at the memory. "We don't want you getting sick and annoying all the staff!" Amane laughed, and a second later, Yumeko joined in. "It's fine, I think I can handle it," said Yumeko. Amane saw a flight of stairs. "Huh? Why are we going up that?" "Because... this roller coaster starts from up high..." replied Sayuri. "You didn't know?" "Sorry, I don't get to come to theme parks often," said Amane sheepishly. She laughed and said, "My mom keeps me at home doing homework." "Oh, right! I haven't done my math homework! Can I copy you, Amane?" asked Sayuri, half needing help, half just wanting to lighten the mood and give Yumeko a distraction. "Oh, sure..." said Amane. "But don't you guys ever do your own homework?" "Never. Well, almost never. I did my art homework once, back in seventh grade..." replied Yumeko. "That was the only time." "Seriously?" "Yeah, seriously!" As the girls approached the top of the stairs, Amane looked back behind her shoulder. "You doing fine?" "Yeah." Sayuri went over and put an arm around Yumeko. "It'll be okay! I promise you." Though she was shaking a bit herself. "I'm... scared of heights," mumbled Yumeko, clutching Sayuri's arm. "It's just so..." "It's okay, Yumeko," said Amane in an attempt to reassure her. "It's safe." "Yeah but..." Yumeko looked down in fear. "Don't look down," warned Sayuri. "It's just going to freak you-" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence. Yumeko toppled, and crashed into Sayuri. "Sayuri! Are you oka-" Amane was cut off by a screaming sound. "What the hell?! What are you girls playing at?!" shouted an angry voice. "Probably one of those rowdy teenagers..." muttered Amane, trying to help her friends up. "What did you say?!?" Oops. I didn't mean for them to hear! ''thought Amane, her heart racing. "Eh...ehh..." Sayuri said awkwardly. "Let's move." *** "I don't think.... I can do this." Yumeko looked down at her feet. "It's too scary..." "You'll be fine! It's only, like 50 seconds!" said Sayuri. "But I'm just... really scared." "Trust me, nothing's gonna happen," said Amane. "But-" "What's the worst thing that could happen to you?" asked Amane. "You get scared, you ''maybe ''throw up.... but it'll be fine! If you throw up, we help you clean up. If you feel scared, we'll help you get a snack or something, anything to help you feel better. But if you don't go for it... you'll regret it later, you'll curse yourself for not bothering to try. But if you try and find out you don't like it... who cares? You can just move on with your life and do better things." Sayuri and Yumeko both stared at Amane in surprise for a few seconds. "Wow, you're good at speeches," said Sayuri. "I can only imagine your graduation speech when we finish middle school... 'I was so happy to be here. But I have no regrets now. Today, I will finish this middle school hell and finish with the horrible Iwata-sensei, and move on to better places! So long, Iwata-" Sayuri burst into fits of laughter. "So long, Iwata! I hope you get fired," said Yumeko, finally relaxing. She threw Amane a small smile, which Amane returned. *** "You up for it, Yumeko?" "You bet!" And their cart raced off along the bendy, curving, twisting track. Just as Yumeko saw the loop, her heart skipped a beat. ''Oh no. Here it comes, ''she thought. Amane shot her a smile, and Sayuri squeezed her hand. ''This ride... I guess I could say it's terrifying! It's really scary and fast and I want to be out of here... but yet... I don't. Because I have my friends by my side... ''thought Yumeko. And before she knew it, the ride was over. *** "YES! I DID IT!" shouted Yumeko, jumping up into the air. "I'M GONNA CALL MY MOM AND TELL HER RIGHT NOW!" Yumeko starting punching a number into her $100000000 yen phone. Sayuri and Amane smiled at each other. "Quiet down, Yumeko! Those creepy guys are staring at us," hissed Sayuri. But she was laughing as she said it. Yumeko grinned. "Oi, you creepy dudes! Why are you staring at us? Do you like, want me to buy a smoothie for you or something? If that's what you want, NO! I'm not wasting my money on you!" The group of teenage boys stared at her for a second, slack mouthed, and quickly disappeared. "That was... weird..." said Amane. "But good job for scaring them away, Yumeko!" She gave her friend a thumbs up. "It was so funny when you just said, "Oi creepy dudes!" that was hilarious!" said Sayuri. "I bumped into you three at just the right time," said a voice. "Eh? Amamiya Rizumu-san?" exclaimed Amane in surprise. Rizumu smiled. "Mion's looking for you guys. She wants you to perform at that stage over there in 10 minutes. You up to it?" The three girls exchanged smiles. "YES!" "Well then, what are you waiting for? Get over there! You'll be on as soon as Kaori finishes!" Rizumu grinned at them again, and disappeared into the crowd. *** “Minna! Thanks for waiting!" called Yumeko. "Today, we, Petal Sparkle will be performing for you!" called Sayuri. "Saa! Let's go!" they all yelled. ~ The lights went down. ''"Hey!" ''yelled Yumeko. A light went on. "''Hey!" ''yelled Sayuri. Another light went on. ''"Uu, haihai!" ''called Amane. Yet another went on. "''Hey! ... Hey!" ''they all sang. Spotlights came on. "''See, no, 1,2,3, Go!" ''called Amane. The room was suddenly fully lit. "''Ren'ai inochi! Very! Very! Happy! '' Yuujou inochi! Hajikeru Jumping! Bouken inochi! Dokidoki OK? Seishun ouka! Come'on ready? Let's Go!" ''"Aozora wo se ni shite tsuugakuro tobashitekou ''Are mo suki! kore mo suki! Zenbu zeenbu! Moracchae? " sang Yumeko. "Koi wa roman mousou Girl '' Semeru nara daitan ni Orijinaru mirai yousoe mitsukemasho?" ''sang Sayuri. "Tama ni wa naisho no ren'ai soudan taimu ''Suki na hito wa daare? Koi no shigunaru aoshingou wa ima da! Susumeba chansu!" sang Amane. "Dakara motto '' ''Hajikete iko! (Hu! Hu!) Koishite iko! (Hu! Hu!) '' Seishun wa Non-Stop! (A~iaiaiaiai!)" Sayuri skated forward and twirled. Sayuri and Yumeko both laughed, and skated forward. Smiley faces of all colours appeared around them, and they were floating in a blue sky. Sayuri grabbed one, and threw it at the audience, who in turn threw one back at her. Sayuri laughed, and the sky filled with rainbow coloured confetti. "Come on, let's laugh and smile together!" "Smiling balloon dive~ mega carnival version!" '' '' Hashire! Mezasu wa mirai! (Hai! Hai!) Minna atsumatte (Hai! Hai!) Happii Endo! (Soore Let's go!) Ashita mo ureshi kanashi? (Hu! Hu!) Norarikurari? (Hu! Hu!) Ganbacchaou! (Ha~ihahahai!) Amane skated forward, and twirled. Amane grew her rainbow coloured fairy wings, and then flew upwards into a white sky. She twirled more, leaving a rainbow trail, and grabbed a prism stone. Her outfit changed to a simple rainbow dress, and she smiled. "Rainbow Prism Sky!" '' '' Itsudatte yume wo mitai na! (U~, iei! Iei!) Zenryoku de habataite ikou! ''"Seishun, ouka, come on ready, let's go!!!!" ''The song finished, but the show surely wasn't over. Yumeko skated forward and twirled. Yumeko was standing on a white cloud in a blue sky. Laughing, she jumped down, and landed on a building which looked like the Tokyo Tower. She smiled, and jumped down from that, holding a rainbow coloured parachute. She waved her hand, and an white ice cream appeared. She smiled and licked it, while parachuting down. "I'm not afraid anymore! Tumbling Sky Wonderland!" called Yumeko. *** The crowd cheered and cheered. "Yumeko, that was the best!" "Well done, Yumeko!" "YUMEKOOO! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN NOW!" Amane gave Yumeko a small smile. "You did it, Yumeko." "Nice job. You totally beat me," said Sayuri with a smile on her face. "But wait till next time...." Yumeko smiled. "And I'll beat you again." She turned to Amane. "And one day I'll beat that Prism Act of yours!" "E-Eh?! You knew?" Amane was surprised that they cared, or even knew about that. "Of course, how could we not know? You totally ditched us yesterday and went solo!" said Yumeko. But she gave Amane a hug. "You were totally amazing out there." "T-Thanks?..." said Amane with a smile. "So were you though. Your jump was taken to a whole new level today," said Amane. "Yeah, you and Amane totally ditched me! Amane's got her Prism Act thing, you've got your ice cream wonderland thingy, and all I've got is my weird carnival thingy!" Sayuri sighed. "You guys are outpacing me quickly! But anyway, well done." "Nah, you'll catch up! I'm sure of it!" reassured Amane. The three girls began to laugh again. *** "Petal Sparkle... it seems like one of the other members besides Amane does have potential," remarked Mion. "Yumeko was totally awesome today!" said Rizumu. "Not as good as us," said Mia. "We're way better than they are. I just know it!" "Yes, but..." said Ayami. "They do have potential. I can see that." "They'll turn out to be galatically amazing someday!" said Karin. Reina smiled and nodded. ''The end